


Serial Killer Bella

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: Syr & Opalsong's Drunk Twilight Not!fic [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Violence, Close Canon AU, Drunk Podficcing, Edward Cullen Saving the World One Refusal at a Time, F/M, Multiple Voices, Not!Fic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: Bella just wants Edward to bite her so she can kill more people (easier even).  She has put up with so much shit to get there.(Syr & Opalsong got drunk and watched Breaking Dawn Part 1 and a serial killer au happened)





	Serial Killer Bella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> This is an Audio Only Work.
> 
> This is only very loosely edited. Expect rambling, talking about the movie, no narrative flow, & not great audio quality.
> 
> I'm only posting this because Analise010 said they were interested.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Twilight/Serial%20Killer%20Bella.mp3) | 54:22 | 75.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
